my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Knowwit
Natural: "These monsters are known for their magical book. It has a near complete understanding of the multiverse, and it can fit in your pocket, all by the magic that is knowledge. This probably explains the echoey sounds the book makes when they hit it; it’s the amount of knowledge that’s bouncing around inside. Even though these monsters are all about their knowledge, they aren’t all serious, and focused, in fact, they enjoy cracking jokes with friends, using the knowledge they have acquired to create both witty, and insightful puns." Baby: "Even though their adult form is very social, and can talk for hours, the baby form is known for being quiet, and reserved. They may just be contemplating all the knowledge they will be acquiring, as they grow up, after all, Knowwits aren't born geniuses, they just learn a lot as they mature." Rare: "If you want to know about the rare Knowwit, just ask it. That is if you can speak sign language. Because of the special suit the rare Knowwit wears, it's almost impossible to communicate via sound, and luckily, it wears special translation goggles, allowing it to translate any form of sign language. And finally, the question you've all wanted answered. Why does it wear the suit to begin with? Well, let's just say it found its way to a different dimension, and got a bit too close to a certain flying bug." SummerSong: "What a monster, just because Knowwits are book worms, doesn't mean they don't know how to have fun, and If you ever need to ask for advice about it, ask the Summer Knowwit, it'll tell you everything it knows. Of course the only thing they don't know, is that you should put sun block on your whole body, not just your nose." Description Natural: The Knowwit is a leg-less, yellow-skinned monster. It has a light-grey tank-top that reaches the bottom of the monster. It has a bald, elongated head, black eyes, and a smirk. It has two arms, with hands, each with three fingers and one thumb on them, one of which holds a red book similar to that of the element of Knowledge. Baby: The baby Knowwit, is a smaller version of the natural Knowwit. It has paler skin, and a shorter head. Its chin is rounder, and its limbs are smaller. Its shirt is also a darker gray. The book it holds is magenta with a blue triangle, a red square, and a yellow circle on it. Rare: The rare Knowwit is a regular Knowwit, tinted slightly green. It wears a grey suit, with a gray see-through helmet, and gray glasses. It's book is now gray, and it has the old elemental symbol for Cyborg on it. SummerSong: The Summer Knowwit is a redder version of the natural. It wears sunglasses, and sunscreen on its "nose". It wears a blue, and white stripped tank top, and holds a yellow book with the Summer Song element on it. Pronunciation No-wit Song The Knowwit plays an echoey bass drum whenever it hits the book with his hand, and a snare drum whenever it slams the book shut. Breeding The Knowwit is first bred on Plant island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The Rare Knowwit is first bred on Mirror Plant island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The Seasonal Knowwit can only be bred on Mind island. Natural/Rare: T-Rox + Oaktopus SummerSong: Kemystery + Xylophoropod Name Origin The name Knowwit is a portmanteau of two words that relate to knowledge: Know, and Wit. It also sounds like the phrase "know it". Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Likes TRoxDOFAdult.png Troak.png|link=Troak Kemystery.png|link=Kemystery Spheniletic.png|link=Spheniletic Xylophoropod.png|link=Xylophoropod Directions to Nowhere.png Stritch Skin.png Spurrit Statue.png * T-rox (Plant island) * Troak (Mind, Musical Library) * Kemystery (Good) * Spheniletic (Evil) * Xylophoropod (Hypnosis) * Directions to Nowhere * Strich Skin * Spurrit Statue (Mystery Like) Trivia * Knowwit's book is that of the element of Knowledge. * Rare Knowwit's book has the unused element of Cyborg on it. * Summer Knowwit's book has the SummerSong element on it. * Baby Knowwit is currently the only variant to not include an elemental symbol on its book, but it does have the shapes, and colours of the elements of Fear, Evil, and Knowledge. * It's ironic that the quad elemental on Plant island is said to lack in intelligence, but the Mental element associated with Plant is Knowledge. * It has the same breeding combination as Epic Shrubb. * Knowwit was the second Mental Monster to get a rare version, November 23rd, 2019 ** It's also the second single element Rare Mental. * All single element rare Mental Monsters are based on their old corresponding Mentalthereal element. ** Knowwit's was Cyborg. * Even though Knowwit doesn't appear on Earth, or Air island, it still has a Summer variant ** This is a reference to its rare variant, who got too close to a Humbug, which is native to Earth island. ** It was the second Seasonal variant created, Nov. 30th, 2019. ** It was released with Spooktacle Dounno, Love Hakinnor, Egg Sinbal, and Feast Seecok. * Knowwit is the fourth Mental Monster to get a baby variant, Jan. 21, 2020 * Knowwit has the most amount of different likes than any other Mental Monster. ** That being 8. ** It still only has 4 per island. * Knowwit is the second Mental monster to get a Baby, Rare, and Seasonal variant. ** First is Whoodunnit. Category:Monsters Category:Percussionists Category:Instrumentalists Category:Single Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Knowledge Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Gray Category:Red Category:Yellow